A Visit To a Time Before
by Sailor Rising
Summary: The Descendants knew of their parents history, their stories, but what if they didn't completely understand the lengths their parents went to to be deemed the Mistress of Evil, the Evil Queen, the villainous Jafar, and the criminally insane Cruella De Vil? (Full summary on Chapter 1)
1. The First Attempt

**Before we get started:** **I have read many, many Descendants stories lately, at least a hundred different ones (yes, I have no life!) and I have never seen this idea put into play. Granted, I only use Fanfiction and the occasional Wattpad (only do I use that if I'm desperate and nothing new has been posted on Fanfiction), but I'm hoping you'll like the idea! If it has been put into play, then I am stating now that I am fully unaware and am in no way attempting to copy anyone. Also, I have only read the tiny sample of the book "Isle of the Lost" on Amazon, I am still waiting for my copy and have not yet read it, so again, no idea if this happens in the book or what really goes on in it (I try to stay away from spoilers).**

 **How about I be quiet and let's get on with the story, shall we?**

 _The Descendants knew of their parents history, their stories, but what if they didn't completely understand the lengths their parents went to to be deemed the Mistress of Evil, the Evil Queen, the villainous Jafar, and the criminally insane Cruella De Vil? Ahead lies the journey of the four children and finding out who their parents actually are, how they came to be, and just exactly what they did; the children are forming their own opinions of the wrong-doings of their parents, and well, we're lucky to be able to witness it._

 _ **(I will be changing some of the stories we all know to fit into my own vision of what this should be, and to also make it more interesting and new. So if something happens that didn't happen in the Disney film I promise it is on purpose! Also, I made curfew at Auradon Prep earlier, so it's not something I have gotten wrong, it's simply something I changed for the point of the story. This chapter is going to be mostly the same thing as what happened during their attempt at getting the wand in the movie, but I've added some things.)  
**_

* * *

Time set: The villainous children have just arrived in Auradon, hellbent to retrieve the Fairy Godmother's wand and return it to Maleficent - who will bend both good and evil to her will, excuse me, _their_ will to wreak revenge upon the United States of Auradon.

* * *

Mal was standing beside Evie in the middle of their dorm, just waiting for night to fall. To be honest, Evie didn't understand why they were just standing there waiting instead of doing something to pass the time, but she also wasn't going to be the one who questioned her on it. She allowed herself a look over at the purple-haired girl, who was staring at the thin curtains as if they were going to attack, but there was something else she noticed in her quick glance, her eyes were glowing their signature green. She was summoning her magic, preparing to do something evil.

"What?" Mal suddenly barked, breaking her own concentration.

Evie simply rolled her eyes and didn't bother to answer, instead breaking her stare (which had lingered much longer than planned) to return staring at the closed curtains. You could barely see the remaining sunlight through them, and once there was none left, they would be on the move.

Curfew at Auradon Prep was ridiculously early, especially for children who had no experience with a curfew before, but it was turning out to work in their favor. They didn't have to wait until it was ridiculously late to execute their plans, just until they were certain every student had returned to their dorms. And being the goody-two-shoes they were, Mal was certain they'd run into no trouble when it came to lingering bodies. Just as quickly (or slowly, to Evie) as the last trace of daylight had been erased from view, Mal had jumped to grab her book with the golden dragon adorning the cover.

"E, mirror." She said simply before peeking her head out of the door to check the halls, and once certain they were clear, she stepped out.

The two girls were quickly making their way to the boys dormitory, only stopping to occasionally check halls before entering them. They have definitely had their share of practice when it came to running and sneaking around, credit to being born on the Isle and often having to outrun those out to kill or harm them.

It only took about five minutes of running to make it across the yard to the boys dormitory, and surprisingly the door to the building wasn't locked. _They've made this way too easy,_ Mal thought, snickering slightly. And before long they made it to Jay and Carlos' room, not stopping to knock on the door, but simply just walking in as if they owned the place. And to the female descendants, their male counterparts room was just as much theirs as those to who it was assigned to. The same went for the boys when it came to Mal and Evie's room, though it was less welcoming, what with all the lace and pink floral prints.

Mal was more than annoyed when she found Carlos playing a stupid game and Jay was taking inventory of the things he had stolen today. She quickly rounded the other three up and demanded they find the wand, reminding them that was what they were here to do, nothing more. And so they sat around the table, making a plan and trying to locate the wand. Once they did, however, there was a knock at the door. Mal and Evie looked at each other in shock, they were not supposed to be here and breaking the one rule Fairy Godmother had made clear to them on their first night did not seem like a great idea. Although they had already done it, the not-so great idea was more getting caught than actually breaking the rule. After all, rules are made to be broken, are they not? Jay went to answer the door after the second set of knocks while Mal and Evie made their way to a hiding spot.

Of course it was none other than Fairy Godmother herself.

"Hello Jay," she began, leaning slightly so she was able to see the other boy in the room, "and hello to you as well Carlos!"

Carlos waved back slightly, suspicious of what she was doing here after curfew, when all the children were supposed to be doing homework (and since they had no classes today, they were supposed to be doing anything within the dorm, but still).

"I can imagine you're wondering what I'm doing here," She smiled slightly, obviously taking note of Carlos' confused look. "I just wanted to come myself, since Ben couldn't due to curfew, and make sure you were finding comfort in your new room. I know it can be a little unnerving to be in a new place."

Mal rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to scoff at the woman's words. This was the least unnerving position she had ever been in and for the fairy to think otherwise was ignorant.

"We're good." Was the only reply she received, which was from Jay who knew the woman's intent - to make sure they were in their dorms and not off causing trouble or wreaking havoc.

"Yes, well, I'm glad you are doing well. I'll leave you to continue settling in and beginning to wind down for the night, I should be checking on Mal and Evie now - before it gets much later."

Mal and Evie's heads shot up to look at each other, no longer facing the floor, but still out of sight from the headmistress. And before he could even stop himself, or lower the volume, Jay shouted, "No!"

Fairy Godmother's face contorted into a look of confusion and Jay realized the mistake he had made.

"I mean, they normally like to go to sleep early and I wouldn't wake up Mal if I were you, she gets pretty cranky."

And to add to the effect, Carlos widened his eyes and nodded. Which it wasn't a lie, not really, Mal did get cranky if you woke her. The only part that was technically a lie was that they were asleep. Though Jay had said it so smoothly that only those on the Isle could suspect he was lying, here in Auradon a lie usually involved stuttering or some kind of tell, but he had nothing. Fairy Godmother simply nodded in response, still having her look of confusion on her face, but it was slowly dissipating.

"I suppose I could just check on them in the morning.." She began, pausing for only a moment, "even though I would have preferred to tonight. Well, I suppose I'll leave them be." And finally her confused looked turned into a smile and she took off after saying a brief goodnight.

Mal and Evie got up from their hiding spots and continued where they had left off, ready to go after the wand.

* * *

Their first attempt at stealing the wand would be a failure, thanks to Jay and his desire to prove himself. Mal could only try and think of another way to steal the wand, but she couldn't stop thinking about the "Hall of Villains" exhibit at the museum they had seen, she wanted to return. The wax-like figure of her mother had made an impact on her, and she wondered if the others seeing their parents like that had a similar reaction. Though it didn't seem as though they had, Mal was the only one who lagged behind. It was as if she were actually in her mothers presence, and in a way she was. She could hear her mother ranting to her about being evil, about what she needed to be in order to please her, and the kind of life she was born to live. That she couldn't change it.

Little did Mal know, however, that everyone was lingering on the figures of their parents.

Jay was more than a little creeped out, though he would never admit it, about seeing his fathers face. He was reminded of the times he didn't steal enough, or when the lamps did not have a genie lying within them. His father would tell him what a waste of valuable space he was, that he never cared for him, and that he would never be enough. And of course Jay knew this even without his father telling him so, his father cared for possessions, for power; not his son.

Carlos had been taken back to caring for his mothers furs, her hair, anything she needed him to do that she didn't want to do herself. The times she would not allow him to leave the house because he had not done his job well enough. And that's what it was, a job. He was enslaved to his mother, and he always would be. He wondered what it would be like when she came to Auradon. What would _his_ life be like then? And then he thought that that was exactly what made him a villain, his selfishness. He didn't want his mother, he wanted his freedom to do whatever he pleased. He had that here in Auradon. Carlos didn't want to go back to the Isle, nor did he want those from the Isle to come here, but he couldn't admit it. He'd be banished by his friends, and even his own mother would turn against him. Well, more against him than she already was. He would be one to be punished, alongside those who resided in Auradon permanently. He quickly pushed the thought from his head, he was a villain, he was bad news.

Evie was frightened by the sight of her mother. Even though she had not actually been there, and had not actually seen her, all she could think was that she was sweaty from all the running she had been doing that night. In her eyes she didn't look pretty, and she knew in her mothers eyes she was downright disgusting. She wasn't good enough, she never would be. Part of her realized she shouldn't be, her mother would absolutely hate her had she been good enough or prettier than her. And while Evie had quite a bit of confidence when it came to her looks, and often referred to herself as the fairest of them all, she knew it couldn't be. Her mother would have gotten rid of her long ago had she been, or crushed her confidence enough that she would no longer believe that of herself.

Mal was the only one willing to return to the Isle, and the others would return, but only out of obligation. Their parents would condemn them, and they knew Mal would go through with the plan to prove herself to her mother. They respected Mal for it, they understood.

* * *

 **End of Chapter One!**

 **Yes, yes. This was all set-up! I'll have the next chapter released soon, by the time this is posted it'll already be written (and being edited)!**

 **Oh and I cut out the scene where they go after the wand simply because we already know what happens. I had written it out and then I thought about it and decided to erase it and time jump.**

 **I'll see you all soon! - Skye.**

 **(I'm going to post this now, but I wanted to add that yes, I do have the next chapter written, but I would really like to know if anybody is even interested in reading any further. Please let me know in anyway you can, whether it be a review, a follow, or a PM. If I get any of these, even one, I will continue because I know at least one person hopes I continue. I hate asking this of you but I can't spend a lot of time writing if nobody wishes to read further, I hope you understand.)**


	2. Rotten To The Core

**I'm kind of uncomfortable posting this, considering I don't feel like I did that well on it but here it goes anyway!**

 **Lots of set up here as well, but next chapter the good stuff begins!**

* * *

Mal was quite annoyed at the fact that Jay had joined the Tourney team, even if the try-outs were mandatory, he could have purposefully blown it! How many times does she have to remind them what they are in Auradon for? And now Carlos has a dog that he carries with him, yes she was glad his ridiculous fear was gone, but you can't get attached to these things. And 'these things' for Carlos was a dog who already had a death sentence when Cruella arrived! This is why boys are a waste of time, they do nothing productive and get attached to things they shouldn't.

She couldn't complain much about Evie, the only complaint was that she had been allowing _Chad Charming_ to push her around. But she wouldn't dare say anything because she knew Evie was doing what she felt she had to, what she had been taught her entire life. She didn't even want to complain to Carlos because he was finally okay with dogs, and the less fear he had, the better. But she didn't want him to get hurt in the end, when his mother decided to make Dude into a piece of clothing. Jay was another story. He wasn't overcoming a fear, he wasn't doing what he had been taught, he was doing the exact opposite. Jay was becoming part of Auradon. That was not okay. His father wouldn't protect him against harm, in fact, if it came down to a vote he'd vote against his son. She had to be tough, she had to be her normal, evil, self.

"Jay" Mal said, her annoyance was only slightly known by the tone of her voice.

"Mal" he said with a smirk, knowing he was in for a mouthful for something.

She huffed and rolled her eyes, if it was anyone other than Jay (besides Evie or Carlos) she would slap that smirk off of their face. "You do realize what will happen if your father learns that you've become part of Auradon, correct?"

"Since when am I a part of Auradon?" He said, the smirk officially disappearing off of his face and his brow furrowing.

"Oh well, let's think" Mal scrunched her nose in mock-thought, "since you joined the Tourney team and became some kind of jock?"

She regretted her words as soon as she noticed the brief look of sadness on his face. And her regret only made her frustrated, she was going soft. And yes, she's always cared for her friends, but not once had she ever felt regret for correcting them. And she couldn't go soft, not when they were preparing to unleash every ounce of evil they could onto Auradon. They had to get the wand and finish their task, before anyone else began to get attached to something there.

The villains were in their own, personal class 'Goodness 101' when they received a video call from their parents. When Fairy Godmother turned on the screen and Mal saw her mothers face leaning in towards the camera, she felt a shiver go down her spine. She was in for it the moment Fairy Godmother left, and for once she didn't wish for her to leave.

Maleficent went on insulting Fairy Godmother once she was able to get the computer to work, and the children simply sat back and waited, not necessarily wanting to deal with their parents yet, not when they hadn't finished their task.

Mal suddenly heard her mom scream her name and she jumped, not expecting the sudden outburst, especially with Fairy Godmother still in the room. Of course the other villains were able to keep their cool, the Evil Queen seemed genuinely happy to see Evie, but you never really could tell. Jafar was a little overboard, saying how much he cared for all of us, when in fact he cared for none of them. Mal remembered a time when Jafar had once gotten his hands on her when she was young, perhaps seven years old, and she had been out late at night without her friends. Being the daughter of Maleficent was less than a blessing, some wouldn't dare mess with you, while others had a brilliantly high pricetag on your forehead, and of course Jafar was willing to give her up in order to get what _he_ wanted. And that's exactly what he tried to do. He grabbed young Mal from behind and covered her mouth before she was able to scream, only to take her to the pub that Judge Claude Frollo happened to frequent. Even in his old age, even after being ressurrected, he was quite the terrifying man. But he was a wealthy man, at least for the Isle. He often did business in trading, and who better to trade than the young dragon?

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when she was elbowed by Evie, and Mal took note of her mothers stare. It was one she gave her in annoyance, she obviously knew Mal wasn't listening, and that just wouldn't do. Maleficent opened her mouth, ready to yell again, when Grimhilde grabbed her horns and pulled, reminding her of the image they had to keep.

"Mal, I was wondering when I'd get to see you." Maleficent stated, it wasn't a question, anyone in the room was aware of that. It was more of 'Do what you need to do and get back here _now_ '.

"Soon, mother, soon." Mal sighed, clearly done with the conversation. Her mother began questioning her for details, but Mal was unsure, and Jay just turned off the screen. Suddenly Mal could only imagine her mother was now fuming around their home, more than just upset at being cut off. And without an answer.

Mal was drug back into her thoughts about Jafar after laying eyes on Jay, he had reminded her of what she had been thinking of. But he was not his father, he was a more respectable man.

Jafar had reached the meeting place with the child in hand, Frollo of course was there, only he had two other men with him. No doubt making sure the deal went well. Mal, knowing Frollo and what he was involved in, panicked. It was dark, the only light was small candles kept on the sides of the street coming in through the windows. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight against the two men who stood near the old man, she knew that she probably didn't even have a chance with Jafar, but she had to try. She bit Jafars hand as hard as she possibly could, refusing to let go until he loosened his grip around her. Of course he did just that when she drew blood, and when he did Mal darted for the street from which they came, running as fast as she possibly could towards home. Oh was Jafar going to pay for this.

Mal brought herself back to the present, only to turn to Evie, then to Jay and Carlos before heading out of the classroom.

When they reached the boys' dorm, they all sat around the table in the middle of the room.

"We need to go back to the museum." Evie said. Everyone looked at her with questioning looks.

"We've already tried that once.." Jay said, feeling ashamed at the memory.

Evie shot him a glare before getting up from the table, "Then what do you suggest?" she all but screamed. It was rare for Evie to lose her patience, they all knew that. Something was going on with her, and Mal wondered if it was lack of sleep from doing Chad Charming's homework, but she knew better than that. She knew Evie better than that.

"It's our one chance to prove to ourselves to our parents." Mal said in a barely audible voice.

Carlos looked at his friends, who were more like siblings, especially after the events of this month, and then rubbed Dude's belly in an attempt to control his emotions.

"We're dead if we don't pull this off, aren't we?" Jay suddenly asked, it was quite out of character for him to ever question himself. It only confirmed that the entire group, even Jay who never questions himself, was terrified of this not ending right. But what was the right ending?

"We have to get these thoughts out of our heads" Mal sighed, "We'll never pull it off if we don't. We are evil, vicious, and cruel. We're rotten to the core."

And with that, they all nodded in silent agreement, deciding at nightfall they would head back to the museum.

* * *

 **I'm not too fond of this chapter, but I've been working on it for a while and I don't feel like restarting it (plus I've already started on Chapter 3), so I'm sorry if it's not that great!**

 **Chapters won't usually be updated this quickly, but I wanted to get this out in celebration of reaching 10 followers in 24 hours! Chapter 3 should be up by Friday or Saturday!**


	3. A Blue Light

**I wanted to say that I'm sorry if the chapters really change in length each time, I don't have Word on my laptop so I don't have a word count until I upload it.**

 **I had a guest ask me a question about the story, so I'm going to answer it here: "** I like your story already, but can I ask you a question...will this be another one of those "oh Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella, and Evil Queen didn't really care for their children, they abused them, hurt them, put them down, blah blah blah" takes on Descendants or will this show why the Villains became the way they became and why they really treated their children the way they did simply because they want them to be better villains than they were?"

 **Answer:** I've been thinking of how I can answer this without giving out the entire story, and the best way I can answer is no, it's not that kind of take on Descendants at all. As we've seen in the past two chapters, the children do fear their parents at this point, that's a given. But I've studied psychology for a few years and I've also worked with children much longer than that, so in my experience I have realized that it is very common for children to fear their parents, reason or not. And with this group of kids it is quite obvious they do have a reason, but what we all may learn during this journey they are about to take is that (I don't want to sound like Shrek, but) everything has layers. Our parents were young once, they've had things done to them, they've done things themselves. Our top layer is not our only layer, but it is the one that everyone sees. So, giving you that information, we shall see how things play out, perhaps we'll learn something we never knew we never knew! _**I hope that made as much sense as it did in my head, it's all still being worked out on paper and in my head, but I do have a general idea of how I want this to go! Thanks for your question!**_

 **We're getting to the good stuff now so here we go.**

* * *

Night had fallen in Auradon and all the students at Auradon Prep had returned to their respective dorms. All but four, that is. The four villain children, Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos, were preparing to head back to the museum and attempt to finish what they began the first night of their stay. They needed to get Fairy Godmother's wand.

Jay was glancing at each of his friends as they prepared to leave, and each one had a different expression upon their face. Mal was leaning on her left elbow, using her hand to hold her bangs out of her face while studying her mother's book, looking as frustrated as ever as she attempted to improve their plan. Evie looked impatient, her arms were crossed as she stood near the door, her legs were also lightly tangled together. She didn't look very comfortable. Carlos, on the other hand, was sitting on his bed while he patted Dude gently, his stare vacant. Jay couldn't read the youngest of the groups expression well, but he assumed he was thinking of the outcome if they succeeded. Perhaps it was fear? Regret? Quickly shaking his head, and in a way his thoughts, Jay stepped towards Mal and the table in the middle of the room.

"How's the plotting coming along? Anything helpful in that book?" He asked softly.

Mal, however, was anything but soft as she growled, "No, not that I can find. How is this my mother's most prized possession?" she paused "at least next to her staff." And for a moment, Jay recognized sadness on his purple-haired friends features, and he knew why. The book and Maleficent's staff was all that mattered to her, everyone knew it, he just wished Mal was oblivious to the lack of importance she held in her mothers life.

"I wonder if, after the guard is out, Carlos can figure out how to bring down the protective shield surrounding the wand; that way we don't need a spell." Evie said quickly, trying to think as fast as her mind would allow her, she wanted this over just as much as the others. It was the only reason she suggested going back to the museum tonight, she was tired of waiting for an opportunity and getting (as Mal had said) attached to things here. Evie was quickly growing tired of Chad Charming and was now focused on a new boy, Doug. His father was Dopey, as in the Seven Dwarf's Dopey, and she knew he would never be spared from her mothers wrath. She wanted it done.

They all agreed on Evie's plan, even with Mal's slight hesitation. Magic would be much easier, but it didn't seem like she'd be able to use it this time, at least they had Carlos.

* * *

The four descendants followed their original plan up until it was time to separate from Carlos. Run over to the museum, knock out the guard, and find the wand. But this time was different in two ways, one being they knew where the wand was, and the second being Carlos would be working on bringing the shield down while they made their way to the wand room.

"Do you think you can do this Carlos?" Mal asked quietly before separating from her friend.

"Yeah, I think I'll be able to get it one way or another." was his reply, but he wasn't enthusiastic about it at all. Even Mal had felt the adrenaline coursing through her veins, they all did, except Carlos. He seemed broken, and that is exactly what Mal was trying to avoid.

Mal nodded first to Carlos and then to the two behind her before running up the steps. The three villains ran up towards the wand room as fast as they could, not stopping even once until they reached the room that held the wand. Only something was strange, they felt lightheaded and couldn't focus on anything, but maybe if they had they would have realized the wand was already gone.

* * *

Fairy Godmother sighed with the relief her wand brought her. Yes, she had been on board with retiring her magic, as well as _most_ others when it was first mentioned, but she still enjoyed a little one-on-one time with the friend she held dear for so long. Normally she would only bring the wand out of it's protective barrier in the museum during the coronation, or when a new royal was born, each of these was call for a blessing. Though there hadn't been a new royal born, nor was it time for a coronation, it did not mean she couldn't sit with it. Besides, she had heard about the malfunction in security at the museum the night the four children arrived and though it was only coincidence (she hoped), she still preferred to keep it with her for the time being. King Adam and Queen Belle agreed with the fairy, it was best she held onto it for now.

* * *

Even with their focus lost, the will of the children kept their feet still even as their minds tugged them towards a different direction.

"Evie.." was suddenly heard by the blue-haired princess, and she sluggishly turned her head to look around the room, but there was no guilty party; no one had called her name.

Again her name was called, and Evie allowed her will to change, her feet now taking her to the Villain's exhibit. The closer she got to the room that held the wax-like figures of her and her friends parents, the better she felt. By the time she was nearly to her destination it was almost as if she had complete control over her body. She was able to walk at her normal pace now, even a bit faster if she desired, and her thoughts were mostly clear. Before she could take in her surroundings she was at the feet of her mothers podium. Evie raised her head to see the statue better, but she quickly dropped it again, she couldn't be in her mothers presence yet. Even if this wasn't her mother and it was only a replica, it felt real enough to Evie that she had a hard time with standing up to even an inanimate object.

Her mother made her insecure, and she only felt insecure around her mother. She was actually quite confident, and even on her lower days she wouldn't think of herself as insecure, unless she was with her mother. Every comment her mother could possibly make if she was there with Evie at the moment, actually ran through the young girls head.

 _'You did a rather poor job with plucking today, didn't you Evie?'_

 _'I've told you before not to laugh, you'll get wrinkles and then nobody, especially not a prince, will want you!'_

 _'You're looking quite fat today. You must take care of that before it gets any worse.'_

She stepped up on the podium where her mothers replica stood so that she was close to her mothers height, deciding that she was going to stand up to her, even in statue form. And though the intimidation she felt would not allow her to speak, she still felt accomplished by rising to her mother's height and staring her in the eyes. It felt wicked, like an act of defiance.

But suddenly, as Evie had began to walk backwards expecting there to be steps, even if she knew there was none, she slipped and felt her ankle twist. She attempted to grab the statue so that she wouldn't fall but it was too late, she just barely touched the arm before she landed on the ground below, a bump already growing on her head.

Her breathing was shallow, but stable, and she felt pain in her head and ankle, but yet she didn't feel panic as she normally would. She felt calm and tired. Evie didn't even attempt to move, she only allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Mal heard the crash and wanted to run and potentially find out what had caused it, and though she tried to move them, her feet remained still. Her entire body was frozen in place, unable to even move her eyes away from the spot she was looking.

It wasn't good, it was horrible. The worst thing that could have possibly happened has happened, they are frozen and unable to move, could it be a new security tactic? Were there other guards besides the one they encountered at the entrance, and were they coming after them? She heard something behind her, and prepared to be sent back to the Isle, sent back to her mother. She couldn't even bring herself to think of what her mother would say to her, yell to her, or do to her. All she knew was she was done for.

And suddenly she felt arms around her waist before she was lifted, she couldn't even see who it was that had picked her up, and they were lucky for that. She would have escaped their clutches before beating them to a bloody pulp. Nobody laid hands on her, not without her permission, and definitely not when she is not expecting it.

A few moments later and Mal was able to move again, she looked over as she raised her hand to punch whoever was behind her, she saw Carlos (with Jay being drug along behind) and before she could stop it..

BAM!

Carlos instantly dropped the girl and let go of the boy behind hims hand.

"What was that for?!" he yelled, covering his nose with his hand.

"You know better than that, Carlos! I blame you!"

He sighed and just continued running towards the Hall of Villains, he had found Evie laying on the floor there, unconscious. Briefly looking behind him to see if the others were following, but not stopping either, he told them of what he had found - causing Mal to speed up to her full speed.

When they reached the room where their friend - no, sister, laid, they rushed to her side. Jay felt for breath while Mal lifted Evie's head into her lap. Carlos, looking more broken than ever, stood behind.

"Uh.. guys?" He said once his attention had been broken.

"Not the time Carlos!" Mal yelled, but still Carlos walked towards her and tapped her on the shoulder, speechless at what he was seeing. And when Mal turned to look, she saw a light coming from the replica staff near her mother. But it wasn't green, her mothers signature color, it was blue. Gently setting Evie's head back on the floor, Mal stood before making her way towards the light, which quickly pulsed with energy before engulfing her and her friends.

* * *

 **Oooh, who caused the blue light?**

 **I put a small bit of Doug/Evie in here due to a request, but it probably will be the only mention of a ship for a while. Next chapter we will begin seeing the villains' past! I also posted this earlier than I wanted, but what can I say, I'm inspired! (Expect chapter 4 around Monday-Tuesday)**

 **Until next time**

 **-Skye**


	4. Blinded by Vengeance

**I do not go into detail, but I must warn that we are learning a villain's history in this chapter, and due to that we are going to be seeing some things that may be hard to deal with. Again, no detail, I kind of just leave it at a certain point, but I wanted to warn you guys because I know it can be triggering or difficult. Definitely a disturbing chapter though, which is exactly why this is rated T! My mind is poisoned.**

* * *

Due to having his arm covering his eyes, Carlos hadn't noticed that the bright blue light had since faded from view, not until he heard the cry of a little girl. He looked around the room he was in, it was not the museum, it looked more like a bedroom. The walls were white, the floors were a beautiful mahogany, and there were curtains of a nice grey color. It wasn't but a mere minute until he realized his friends were nowhere in sight, that he was seemingly alone. But suddenly there was a muffled yelling, followed by a not-so muffled whimper and he was reminded of the cry he had heard.

Carlos walked around the room, careful to keep his step light so that he wouldn't alert anyone of his position, and checked various spots that could hold the whimpering child. He checked the small closet, which held nothing but clothing, and he carefully examined the top of the bed to see if there was a body under the covers. Yet again, there was nothing. It took him a moment of wondering where the culprit could possibly be within the room, as there was nowhere left to hide, until he realized he hadn't checked underneath the bed.

To say he was shocked at what he found was an understatement.

Carlos came face-to-face with what looked like a four to five year old Cruella De Vil. He nearly let out a scream; in fact he came so close that he had to slap his hand over his mouth to prevent the loud noise from erupting.

He soon realized the young girl hadn't even acknowledged his face coming so close, she didn't even acknowledge his presence. Surely that would frighten any child of this age? Carlos had been told he resembled a puppy in a way (much to his dislike, up until recently), but he still looked like a villain. Could it be she couldn't see him? Deciding to test his theory, Carlos scooted closer and reached his arm under the bed, waving his hand in front of the girl. But still, there was no reaction and so he decided that it was true, he couldn't be seen.

Carlos thought back to what happened at the museum, there had been a blue light on Maleficents staff, one that drowned each of his friends, before he realized he was here.

But before his mind could continue, someone burst in the door, the yelling growing louder. Young Cruella looked absolutely frightened from her hiding spot underneath the bed. The one to blame for all of the noise was a man, about thirty years in age, with black hair. His features were strange, not ones unlike his or his mothers. Could that be his grandfather? But how could that be?

"Cruella!" The man yelled, getting only a whimper in response from the child underneath the bed.

The man seemed to snarl, and you could briefly see his teeth, which were sharpened into fangs. Had Carlos still been afraid of dogs he would have bolted out of the room, the man acted just the same as what his mother had told him dogs were. The only difference that he could see was that he was a man, furless and clawless.

"Make this easier for yourself, Cruella, come out now!"

The young girl, clearly overwhelmed with fright, decided to leave her safe spot. Well, if she even had a choice. She walked over to the snarling man slowly, and he quickly snatched her up before pulling her out of the room. Carlos could only hear her cries grow louder, not having the heart to walk out and witness what he knew was happening.

* * *

The scene in front of Carlos changed; he was now in an office with a slightly older Cruella. She looked to be nearing her teenage years now, and her hair, which had previously been a brown was now as dark as night. There was a woman in the room with her, a woman who was fair in skin and hair. This new addition was sitting behind the desk, it looked to Carlos that she was sketching on a piece of paper while Cruella sat in her chair, staring ahead.

"Make yourself useful darling, grab a sheet and begin your work!" The woman said, in a much too sweet voice to be real. Carlos felt himself getting a cavity.

Cruella, however, didn't move.

"Are you deaf?"

The pre-teen was now focusing her attention on the older figure, "N-no, of course not!"

"Then why is it you ignore me, my young pup?"

Carlos' mother seemed to sigh silently before grabbing a sheet of paper and beginning to sketch designs. It was more than a little strange to see Cruella sane, to see her as a child, and seemingly before any problems really began. But what was also strange was that Cruella had a father (or, he assumed it was her father, judging by the resemblance) with canine teeth, and a mother who called her her "young pup".

The boy shivered.

* * *

Once again the scene changed, and again his mother grew in age, seeming to be around fifteen now. Cruella was staring at herself in the mirror, she was easily compared to a stick in thickness, and she was wearing a fur coat. Judging by the texture and color, Carlos assumed it was fox. Definitely different from her collection on the Isle, all black and white, many having spots.

When a man barged in, one that Carlos recognized due to the fang-like canine teeth, Cruella jumped. The man laughed at her uneasiness before pointing to the coat, causing Cruella to look down at what she was wearing once again.

"My, my, your mother would be quite upset if she learned you were wearing that. Are you aware of how much that cost?" He asked in a low voice.

Unable to respond verbally, Cruella just nodded her head and slid the coat off, revealing the dark satin pajamas underneath. Carlos hated seeing his mother like this, wearing a face that he had worn many times himself. More than anything Carlos wanted to intervene on his mothers behalf, to tell the man where to shove the fur, but alas, he could do nothing.

The young Cruella had returned the coat to her fathers hands quickly, hoping that he may leave her alone, when suddenly two dogs entered the room. The fanged man smirked wickedly before muttering something underneath his breath, the dogs seemed to understand what he said as they advanced on Cruella, who backed away in response.

Carlos couldn't believe the size of the dogs, he had never seen one so large, let alone two. But they didn't seem out to hurt his mother, just to scare her into submission, which he didn't understand; she had already given up the coat, and without being asked twice.

Cruella slid into a sitting position on the floor after reaching the end of the room, head between her knees and arms around the back of her head, rocking slightly. Carlos' heart shattered for what seemed like the thousandth time in a matter of mere - wait, how long had he been here? He hadn't even been aware of the time, not from the moment he arrived.

The scene began to change yet again, and Carlos couldn't remove his stare from where his mother had sat, in a position that he could only describe as protective. A protective barrier for herself, using herself. Perhaps even comforting, even if only in the slightest.

* * *

Cruella had aged much more this time, seemingly in her late twenties now. Several strands of her dark hair had began to change in color, now turning silver. Carlos had seen something in her eyes from the moment he noticed her, something he had seen many times before as a child, insanity. He sighed. It wasn't as intense as he had always known, but it was most definitely there. He assumed, no, he knew it was from the years of torment she had seen. Carlos had never before wondered what drove his mother to what she was, but now he knew.

At least, he knew part of it. There was still pieces needing to be put together, to fit like a puzzle.

Carlos heard a muffled groan and turned to look at the wall behind him, he found Cruella's mother, tied and gagged. Then he heard the laugh. He knew what his mother was going to do, but he also knew he couldn't stop it. Whether his presence was physical and known or not, Carlos would never be able to stop it. Once Cruella set her mind on something, she did it, and not even Carlos could stop it. No yelling, no distraction, nothing.

"Oh come now, mother" Cruella began, smiling with satisfaction, "don't be so difficult."

Suddenly she began throwing crumpled paper towards the older woman.

"How are my designs now mother? I've really grown to love designing, actually." Cruella grabbed the nearby sketchbook. "I suppose that's what happens when you're exposed to it so often, I used to hate it more than you, or even father, but now? Oh you won't believe what I have in store!"

Carlos stood, not a thought running through his head, only watching absentmindedly. That is, until Cruella quickly walked out of the room, returning not a minute later with a garment on a hanger. Though hidden, Carlos didn't see this ending well and wished he could leave.

"Mother, this is my latest design." She said, a smirk growing.

Cruella opened the protective sleeve and pulled out her creation. Carlos couldn't tell what his mother had used, it seemed to be snake skin, but it still differed slightly. Then he saw the teeth, the teeth he would never forget after this trip.

* * *

 **To be Continued.**


	5. The Kings Fall

**Hello! So I wanted to take a minute to apologize for the delayed update, mostly I was just being lazy. But I also did have to catch up on cleaning and when I did get this chapter written I was very unhappy with it, so I ended up starting over. It's been about six days since I updated last and so I'm going to be working all day to get it up! (This shows how much I want to continue, because I finally got my copy of "Isle of The Lost" and I just want to read it!)**

 **The next chapter may be delayed as well because I'm going to be travelling to New York and also Canada in the coming week, so I don't know how much of a chance I will get to update because I will be very busy while there.**

 **Let's get on to the chapter now that I've gotten that out of the way. Same warning goes for the last chapter, it is potentially disturbing and/or triggering,** **we are learning a villain's history here!**

* * *

There was a very strong (and painful) pounding in her head. It was so strong, in fact, that she felt as if she could hear it going _boom, boom_. And though her eyes were closed, she could tell it was extremely bright suddenly, which only made her head pound harder. There was a small attempt in lifting her arm to cover her face, but it was nothing more than a twitch since her arm suddenly weighed thousands of pounds.

The blue haired princess began moving her eyes while they were closed, trying to get used to the feeling of motion within them again. Once she felt as though she could move them with even a dulled pain, Evie opened her eyes – even if she quickly shut them once again, due to the overwhelming sunlight burning her brown eyes.

Several different attempts later, Evie found she was able to keep her eyes open as long as she squinted. Honestly she would rather deal with the pain she felt rather than squint, knowing that she would get wrinkles prematurely near her lashes. But alas, her body would not allow it no matter how strong Evie's will had been.

An estimated five minutes later and the princess was able to open her eyes completely, no longer feeling a burning sensation, but the pounding remained. Evie quickly took notice of her surroundings, feeling like she was no longer in Auradon. There was long green grass for miles, not a single building in sight, only field. There was a group of trees to her left and Evie decided to make her way towards there, because if she was anywhere in Auradon civilization would be not far from the trees. Or at least, that's what she thought.

Her mind wandered to what had happened not long ago, to Evie it seemed to be only moments, but clearly it had been longer. The last thing she could remember (and it was still quite fuzzy) was a strange voice calling her name. The girl also recalled feeling frozen, like she couldn't move, at least until she heard the voice. But then it was blank. She couldn't remember who the voice was, where it had led her, or what it had wanted; she did, however, remember its beauty. The voice had been like bells chiming, or a bird singing, it was melodic.

Suddenly a little girl appeared seemingly out of nowhere in front of Evie, looking over her shoulder and giggling as hard as she possibly could before bolting _through_ the blue-haired princess.

Evie couldn't believe what had just happened. A little girl ran right through her! Quickly she turned to face the girl, disbelief on her face. Seriously, what had happened at the museum and why couldn't she remember? Had they been caught and instead of sending them back to the Isle they just executed them? Is that why there was a pain in her head, she was dead?

She could feel herself begin to hyperventilate, and suddenly warm tears ran down her cheeks. Why was she here, of all places? Evie had never truly believed in the afterlife, whether it be Heaven or Hell, purgatory, limbo. She just didn't believe in any of it. All she knew now was the pain in her head was growing stronger, from what she assumed was her state of panic.

The girl, who seemed to be no older than three years, turned to head back towards Evie. She had long black hair, beautiful red lips, and brown eyes which were very similar to Evie's own. The best way to could describe her was gorgeous.

"Grimhilde!" was suddenly heard, and the older girl turned to face the source. It was a woman, perhaps in her mid-twenties, near the trees Evie had been heading towards not five minutes ago.

The toddler seen the woman and smiled, brushing the dirt that had collected off of her light blue dress, before running towards the maiden. Evie followed slowly behind, wanting to learn more about this girl and her assumed mother.

It didn't take long for the sprinting child reached the woman, leaping into her arms and holding her tightly.

The princess couldn't help but smile; it was a beautiful sight to see.

Wait...

Had she called the girl 'Grimhilde'?

Evie glanced between the toddler and her mother for what seemed like forever before realizing the similarities. The toddler was the perfect replica of her mother, the only difference being age. Was this really her mother? And if so, how did Evie get here? A better question was why, why was Evie here?

Then she remembered the voice calling for her. The beautiful, melodic voice that must be responsible!

The blue-haired girl felt relief, and she even felt hope, hope that she wasn't really dead. This must be a spell!

But of course, there was that evil little voice in her head telling her she is just being hopeful, and being hopeful only brings disappointment.

"Oh Grimhilde, look at your dress! And your face, tsk tsk, you mustn't get so dirty young one."

Evie's mother only smiled bigger (if that was even possible) and patted her mom's cheek.

"Mama, I got to play!"

The older woman smiled while shaking her head.

"That you did, my princess, but you must play like a lady. Ladies do not run, do they?" The voice was gentle, a child wouldn't notice the harm in what was said, but Evie did. She had heard it before, almost word for word; it was a scolding. Yes it was gentle, but it was a scolding nonetheless.

Grimhilde just shook her head in response, her smile never once falling.

"That's my girl" the woman brought Grimhilde's face close, nuzzling her nose with her own "Now, we must begin your lesson."

* * *

Evie's panic returned when suddenly the scene changed, it seemed to blur away like mist, she really wished she knew what was happening.

Grimhilde was older now, perhaps ten in age, and seemed more refined than the child she had seen moments ago. There was no smile on her face, her eyes seemed mostly lifeless, not an ounce joy in sight. And though she seemed this way, there was no anger in her face either, she was just… neutral.

They were in a small room, wooden walls and wooden floors, a fireplace not far. Evie watched on as her mother read a book, it was old and fairly short; the pages were yellow and parts of the book were black. Had it been burned?

There was suddenly the slam of a door, and the young Grimhilde quickly hid her book under a floorboard before her mother walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing mother, I was simply admiring the fire." She answered as she pointed to the embers, the fire had obviously died.

The woman, who was dressed much nicer than Grimhilde, looked her daughter up and down.

"Very well, I will get your brother to attend to the fire since it has died down." She walked over to a door on the far right and knocked. "Now go wash, you are expecting company and they will not see you as you are."

Grimhilde nodded and walked towards the bowl of water, washing her face and arms.

* * *

The scene changed once again, though when Evie could see once again, she assumed she had only changed to later in the day, for there was company and her mother hadn't seemed to age.

"What makes you think I would allow my son to marry a peasant girl?" The king sneered.

"As you can see, your highness, Grimhilde is very refined; she would make a wonderful wife." She explained. "She never speaks out of turn, and I've schooled her in the art of cooking."

The King had obviously grown annoyed with the child's mother, "My son does not need a wife who can cook, he is a prince that will one day be king, we already have people who will attend to that."

And with that, the king prepared to leave. Though Grimhilde's mother wouldn't lose without a fight, she acted quickly, grabbing the closest blunt object before slamming it into the kings head. The king fell, his guards seized the home and removed the children, executing the kings murderer without hesitance.

Evie's eyes grew wide, she could see her mother fighting to get to her own, tears falling at a fast rate. But then the scene changed and she couldn't see the struggle anymore.

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Don't you all love me? First I ended Cruella's first chapter on a cliffhanger, and now Evil Queen's! Not sure how happy I am with how this turned out, but all well. My plan is to do one villain's chapter at a time, and then once I've gotten the beginning of them all out, I'll return to finish them. And I hear your cry for Ben/Mal, so I'll fit them in VERY soon! Because, as Carlos had noticed, they're unaware of time currently! Who knows how long they've been gone, someone might notice.**

 **Any ideas about who the voice is? Or who is responsible for the blue light? Let me know what you think! Poor Evie is completely unaware; she doesn't even know there was a light!**

 **I'm going to try and update again before I leave for New York, but if I don't it'll be up next Tuesday or Wednesday!**


	6. The Kings Disbelief

**So it's been a long time. But I'll add onto this note at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Morning had arrived in the sunny land of Auradon. Prince Ben groggily opened his eyes, flinching at the brightness of the room. Clearly it was a ridiculously sunny day. And yes, he truly enjoyed the sun, but there was such a thing as _too much_.

Usually, the sun was only too much during the winter when the brightness reflected off of the pure, white snow, which led to temporary blindness. But this.. this was more like 'you may get a sunburn, so feel my wrath'.

Once his eyes adjusted, the Prince of Auradon rolled (very ungracefully, I might add) out of bed. Something didn't feel right since before he laid down last night, and it bothered him even after he fell asleep, causing him to sleep restlessly and wake up many times. He couldn't place just _what_ didn't feel right, Ben just knew something _wasn't_.

He took off his nightshirt and allowed himself to sit back on his bed, waiting for the right moment to actually get ready. Which, in this case, was when he had no time left for procrastinating. And when that time came, he stood, in his boxers alone, as he searched for clothing.

He was quickly interrupted, however, by a frantic Doug pounding on his door.

Ben yelled something about needing a moment to the door, but the pounding only became more frantic. And so, he quickly threw on the first pair of pants and shirt he found before heading to the door.

"Doug?" Ben asked, confused as to why the young dwarf would be pounding on his door at all, let along so early. Yes, they were friends, good friends actually, but Doug was probably the most patient person he knew. So why exactly was he beating Ben's poor door senseless?

"The kids are gone." Doug said between breaths.

The princes heart dropped. He must have misheard. Why would the kids disappear? Where would they disappear to? What were they up to? There were so many questions.

"How do you know?"

Doug blushed.

"I went to check on them. I hadn't really seen any of them since before their goodness class on Friday." When Doug stopped talking, Ben nodded, silently asking for more detail. "Well, from the way I heard it, their parents sounded pretty rough with them during their video chat. And then they all disappeared."

Ben nodded again, but this time in understanding. It was Monday. The kids hadn't been seen since Friday. "Could they be in their dorms?"

The young dwarf shook his head in answer. "I already checked. Fairy Godmother had me check on them. She's the one who told me their parents weren't exactly happy to see them, even if they _tried_ to pretend to be." He sighed. "But when I went to their dorms, I knocked on the door for about five minutes. No answer. So I went in."

The prince chuckled slightly. That's why Doug had been blushing. He could've walked in on something _other_ than studying or relaxing. Perhaps between changes? He definitely had nerve for being the son of Dopey. On normal circumstances, Ben wouldn't hear of him walking into anyone's dorm uninvited, let alone the girls' dorms, but this was potentially dangerous.

"And no one has heard from them?"

Again, Doug shook his head.

Ben stood up and went towards the bathroom attached to his bedroom, bringing a change of clothes with him. He quickly changed, brushed his hair in an attempt to tame the blonde beast, and returned to where his friend sat.

"I'll go see Fairy Godmother. I want to talk to her before my parents become involved." Then Ben's eyes widened. "They're not already involved, are they?"

The dwarf shrugged. "Not that I know of. Fairy Godmother wanted me to tell you first since you're closest, but that doesn't mean she didn't contact them herself."

The prince nodded and stood. "Thanks, Doug." And the mentioned smiled slightly as he nodded, taking that as his cue to leave. He had to get to class anyway, he was already going to be late, even if he ran.

* * *

When Ben reached Fairy Godmothers office, he stood for a moment, in an attempt to gather himself. He couldn't deny he was panicked, but he hoped his face showed no sign. When he felt at least semi-confident, the prince knocked on the door.

What had Mal gotten herself into? What had they all gotten themselves into? He thought they were doing so well! And yes, it was clear that the three would follow anything Mal said, so could she have orchestrated it (whatever _it_ was)?

Before long, the plump woman opened the door, slightly relieved to see it was Ben.

She had always been like a second mother to the boy. Looking after him while his parents were away, opposed to leaving him with a nanny, of course. And Ben cared deeply for her. The Fairy Godmother held almost the same place in his heart as his mother, Queen Belle.

But this was a serious matter. There was no time for friendly hellos, hugs, or anything of the like. They had runaway villain children. One had the ability to perform great magic and turn into a dragon on thought, one was a great thief and a ton of muscle, there was another that was a hacker and genius, and the last that could find _anything_ (and he did mean _anything_ ) on a magic mirror.

Oh yes. He was aware that Evie had the magic mirror. He had been made aware from the moment that it was thought she was cheating in Chemistry. Of course, he trusted that she wasn't, and after all, it was a mirror. She couldn't do too much harm with it, could she? As far as he knew it only answered questions? But then he thought about it. Oh yeah, it could do potential harm.

"So Ben, it appears we have a _severe_ issue on our hands." The way she put emphasis on the word severe didn't comfort the boy. Perhaps it was even worse than he made it out to be in his head.

He wanted nothing more than to cover for Mal and her friends. Ben knew that they easily could be sent back to the Isle by his parents (ahem, father) if they knew they put a toe out of line. His parents (cough, again, father) already didn't trust them, and the group going missing? Yeah, that was a big red flag. Probably a bigger red flag than when Maleficent, the worst fairy to ever walk the land, arrived at baby Aurora's christening!

If it were an actual punishment, it would be off with his (and their) head(s).

Ben attempted to clear his throat, but it came out as a pathetic sigh. "Uh, well, I suppose it could be severe. But maybe they just took a walk?"

Fairy Godmother got this look on her face. It was the same look she got whenever she caught someone breaking curfew (Ben himself may have seen it once before), a look of utter disbelief and disapproval.

"Now Ben, you know I have complete faith in you and your decisions. But I strongly encourage you to see this situation for what it is. Dangerous." The older woman spoke slowly, almost as if she thought it would sink into his mind better.

Ben just nodded, trying to find words and at the same time, he was losing faith in himself as the future King of Auradon. If he couldn't answer to Fairy Godmother, a woman he has known and been close to all of his life, how could he answer to others?

"Due to this being difficult and extreme nature, I attempted to do a spell that could track down the children. Whether they use magic or not would help me do this." She nodded toward her desk, which bore the evidence of her attempts. "However, it seems that I am a bit rustier than I imagined. The spell completely backfired and told me the children were nowhere within Auradon."

Ben's face was made up of shock, disbelief, and confusion.

"Well, wouldn't it show if they were somewhere just outside of Auradon? Like maybe the Isle? Could they have returned?"

Fairy Godmother shook her head. "I'm afraid not. If they had returned to the Isle of the Lost, my magic would do no good. Since there is no magic beyond the barrier it is useless." She sighed. "But we do have the luxury of checking the last opening of the dome. And it has not been opened since the children have arrived. Therefore, they have no access to the island."

Ben thought for a moment. "Well, what if they weren't in Auradon?"

Fairy Godmother shrugged slightly and shook her head. "I would still have no ability to find them. If I had an extended map, perhaps. But even then it would be difficult. We couldn't completely trust the results."

So the kids weren't in Auradon? But where could they be? They weren't on the Isle of the Lost, and they weren't in this barely familiar land?

Mal, what have you gotten yourself into?

* * *

 **So I disappeared for months! Sorry about that. When I got back from the trip I was sick, and so I didn't feel like writing AT ALL. Then I started working, and I started college. So basically, I got really busy!**

 **But today I finished my homework early and thought that I'd come write this out for you guys because I have 37 follows, which is CRAZY.**

 **I don't know when I'll update again since I'm training for a tough mudder right now (and in school), but I'll try and get it up soon! Next we're going to a time before Jay! (Yeah, I told you that because it might be a little bit.)**

 **If you'd like to, kindly leave a review! I wrote this within an hour, and yeah, it didn't really get much of anywhere, but they know the kids aren't in Auradon!**


	7. Lowly Street Rat

**I (completely unintentionally, do not follow my bad example) skipped class today and so I decided to write a new chapter! The fact that I've reached 40+ follows and 20+ favorites may have also played a part!**

 **Oh, and there are quite a few curse words in this chapter! Nothing too horrible, I've left out the use of the 'f' bomb, but there still are a few four letter words!**

 **pinksakura271 - I promise I won't abandon this story. I'm in it to the finish! :)**

* * *

This was all because of Mal.

If not for the insecure fairy they wouldn't be in this situation. Evie wouldn't be laying somewhere in the dimensions, potentially dead or dying. Carlos is probably whimpering like a puppy somewhere. And Jay was no help to either of them, all because of Mal.

There, of course, was that nagging voice in his head telling him 'it's not all Mal's fault, you played along, you could have refused to help' but he refused to listen to it. It was her fault and she was to blame, that was all there was to it. They easily could have decided to stay in Auradon and just leave their parents, it wasn't like it was a loss to them anyway. Their parents would be stuck on the Isle of the Lost, while the villain children would be causing mischief in Auradon, being careful enough to remain where they were.

But Mal was insecure. She needed her mother's approval, and she believed (really, Mal?) that she would get it if only she gave her mother the wand. Was her skull really that thick? Jay knew exactly how the situation would go. Mal would release Maleficent, she'd claim her daughter (while still keeping her just as she wants her: an insecure insect), and do whatever else to Jay, Evie, and Carlos. Gods know that their parents wouldn't protect them.

 _Jay, you want your own father's approval. Why else did you play along?_

That damn voice.

In an attempt to silence it Jay slammed his fist into his head. He wanted to be angry, and that voice just didn't want to allow that for some reason. Evie was in trouble, Carlos was scared, and Jay was useless.

Everything has gone to shit.

* * *

After his short mental breakdown, Jay truly began to take in his surroundings. Previously he had only noticed that he was no longer in the museum, but now he realized he was in a sort of desert area. It was extremely rural, almost no buildings in sight. He also began to notice the temperature. The leather vest he almost always wore was sleeveless, and yet the leather was still too warm. He could feel it sticking to his body already.

His feet were sweaty, his jacket was sticking to him, as was his hair. It was extremely hot, but what made it unbearable was the humidity. The air was thick, and it was as if he was breathing underwater. Jay's body was clearly getting enough oxygen, as he wasn't lightheaded or you know, dead, but it didn't feel as though he was. The air was too hard to breathe in, and it physically hurt to take even the shallowest of breaths.

Jay pulled off his red beanie, deciding it was too hot to look cool, and stuck it into one of his many pockets within his vest. And as he did so, he took a look around to see if there was any sign of civilization.

He had a suspicion that he was being punished. That perhaps the people of Auradon were much crueler than they had anticipated and when they caught the four villain kids in the museum, they sent them to different places where they would die alone.

His more cocky side laughed it off and decided that they wouldn't have the balls to do it. But his more insecure side? Yeah, the one that rarely made an appearance? It said (much louder, I might add) that his dad could do it in an instant, why would the people who sent his parents and in turn left him and all the other kids to fend for themselves, hesitate?

In the far off distance, Jay noticed a shack. And what did that mean, exactly? Where there was a shack that somebody more than likely called home, there was likely water nearby.

And so he began his short journey to the building.

* * *

Jay was about to knock on the door when he noticed a pail of water near the door, but no water source in near sight. He lifted the pail up as he decided he needed water enough to take. But as he began to drink, a young boy hit the back of his knee, sending Jay on one knee.

The older boy looked behind for the agitator, surprised at what he saw. The boy that had sent him falling was no older than perhaps five, and even that was probably an overestimate.

"Hey kid, don't you know it's not nice to hit people?"

The younger boy's face scrunched up in a look of disbelief and disgust, one Jay himself had perfected long ago.

"Hey, don't you know it's not nice to steal water! Stealing is a crime here!"

But the older boy was confused. Of course stealing was a crime, but it was just water, sure there was plenty more? And he asked as much.

"I should have your hand! Water is important!"

Have his hand? Where had he heard that before? There was a place where they used to take your hand for stealing, but it wasn't a place like where Maleficent lived, or the Evil Queen, and definitely not like Cruella.

Wait. Agrabah. His dad was from Agrabah, and they used to steal hands! But why would this kid still think that was a punishment? Wasn't it like capital punishment, which was banned in Auradon now?

"I don't think they do that anymore, kid." Jay said, cooly. The kid, however, didn't take it so lightly. His face grew bright red (which was saying something, it was already slightly red from the extreme heat!), and he let out a small growl.

"Of course they do! My papa lost his life that way!" The younger boy said. "They steal so many hands, you know, that you get sick and then you bleed and _DIE_!" His tone was very matter-of-fact.

Jay fought the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't very fond of kids, and he never had been. He supposed that was the influence of his dad, who hated any kind of youth. Well, except the women, who he found lulling and potent. But even still, Jay didn't like kids.

"Where's your mom, kid?"

The kid's eyes filled with tears, but he was silent. The older boy did feel bad after this. Maybe he lost his mom, too.

"My name isn't kid."

Jay nodded slowly, feeling awkward and out of place. He didn't comfort anyone, not even Carlos, and especially not toddlers. "Well then, what is it?" He asked slowly.

The boy sniffled slightly, attempting to still appear tough as he puffed out his chest.

"Jafar."

* * *

He must have been standing there for a while, being completely silent. Because when he actually went to speak, he found that the boy was no longer in front of him. Instead, he heard clattering inside the small house that he had originally approached.

Jay knocked on the door before entering, not really wanting to see what the boy could hit on his front.

And when he entered the house, he found that it was one room. He suspected as much, but it was still pretty sad. Over in the far left there was a pot, which he assumed was something like a chamber pot, and a bowl, which was probably meant to be filled with water. There was no sink in sight, no sign of running water.

Over in the far right corner (which, to be fair, wasn't exactly far at all) there was two blankets on the floor. It resembled the space he used to sleep in back on the Isle. The first blanket seemed to be used as a sheet, and the second resembled a makeshift pillow.

The younger boy was sitting on the ground, having a small dinner of melons and water. Where he had gotten either, Jay didn't know, but he was glad he didn't have to go hungry. Tonight, at least.

He began to see it, the resemblance. Thinking back, Jay had unconsciously noticed before, during the scrunched expression the boy had made. But how could that be? His father was an adult, and he was exiled! Jafar wasn't a boy, and he _definitely_ wasn't small in width, he was a grown man.

Jay was tempted to ask about the boy's mother again, but seeing how he reacted last time, decided against it.

"This is where you live?"

The small boy nodded before pausing, seemingly in deep thought as a smile crept upon his face.

"Yeah, but one day I'll live in the palace with the Sultan!" Jafar said excitedly. "It's going to be hard work, but I can do it if I just stop being the street rat they call me."

The long haired boys' eyebrow furrowed. A street rat? Jafar hated street rats. At least, before he was sent to the Isle and became on himself (again, apparently?). He supposed that his father had to grow that hatred somewhere, and living what his son thought was a privileged life in the palace, Jay had never truly understand where the hatred grew. He always supposed Aladdin caused it, and perhaps he did somewhat, but Jay was finding this went much deeper than that.

"And you haven't lost your hand?" Jay asked slowly, attempting to tread lightly. "I mean, how are you going to get to the palace? Is this really Agrabah?"

The boy giggled.

"No. Well, I guess. But Agrabah has more people." He said, face darkening once he finished. "I'm going to find a way to live there, I just don't want to leave home. And I'll marry the princess!"

Well, clearly Jasmine wasn't alive yet. She still had _years_ to go before she was born. The Sultan he knew of probably hadn't even been married yet.

"Where's your mom? Why do you have so little?"

The boy's face muscles began working their way into a frown, but it was clear he was fighting it. Jay guessed that Agrabah was not the place to be seen as weak. At least, not now.

"She's gone." Was all the young Jafar had said, but when he received no reply, not even a change in expression, he huffed his breath out. "She just left. She took everything and left me this after my dad died."

Jay was saddened by this. He hadn't known what happened to his own mother, and he supposed the way he's felt since his childhood was how Jafar was feeling now, and probably even in his own time. It was hard not knowing, probably the most difficult thing he had gone through.

As far as he knew his mother just left. Jafar refused to talk about her. But he didn't understand how someone could have this child, know he or she exists, and just leave. Never to check in and say hi, or see if you're alive. Check to see how your only parent is raising you, if you're healthy, happy, anything.

They just didn't care, and that was hard. He went through it, Evie went through it, Carlos, and Mal especially. Now he felt bad for blaming her so much just moments ago. He still felt the way he did, but he understood more now why she had to do this. He felt her pain, the only thing was his father didn't rub his mother in his face. That he got to know her while Jay didn't.

He was the shittiest friend on the planet of shit.

* * *

 **So I had to cut this short. I had made this chapter much longer (or so it feels) than the rest. Jafar's story will be continued, but I need to stay true to the order I originally planned!**

 **I really felt like Jay, being a huge caretaker (to me) and everything would really blame Mal, even just to blame something and be angry. He truly isn't mad at Mal, and that is why I added the ending when I did, so that it could be seen that he does care for his friend, even if she can be trying at times. He just needed something to blame.**

 **Next, the long awaited story of Mal and Maleficent!**

 **Tell me what you think. :P**


	8. The Best Friend

**This is going to be a long one, folks! (The longest I have written, actually!)**

 **We're going to get a few answers in this chapter.**

* * *

The night must have been a dream. It certainly felt like one. Her surroundings felt as though they were there, but at the same time, they weren't. She couldn't even comprehend what was happening, nor where she was. The only thing that was understandable? Magic had been used, and it was strong. Mal was new to the art of magic, never before had she felt the presence of magic. She supposed that was made up of two parts; being born on the Isle where there was no magic, and then when she did return to Auradon, there being hardly any magic ever used - let alone magic strong enough to put out an energy.

The magic felt similar to the Fairy Godmothers' aura, and yet it was different. She knew it wasn't Fairy Godmother, but she didn't know who it could possibly be otherwise. Mal was completely unaware of anyone else who could possibly have the magic she was feeling.  
Was she trapped inside of her own mind?

As the fog in her mind cleared slightly (but, rather annoyingly, not completely), Mal began to take in the trees around her. Not far, just across the river bend, there was a creature unlike any Mal had seen before (and she had seen plenty of ugly creatures). It was small, not even two foot in height, and had this nose like a pig. But it clearly _wasn't_ a pig. The nose, while being similar, drooped down to the mouth, rather than standing erect.

The creature, who she dubbed Monstrum, was holding a pink flower with a smile on its face. Wherever she was, it wasn't so bad that smiling was an impossibility.

Just then there was a rustling from behind the purple haired fairy. She turned quickly, deciding as she did that she would dart for cover.

"My, my, Gsubor, where have you been?" The voice was gentle and kind, full of happiness, and definitely feminine. And Monstrum, or Gsubor she supposed, lit up in excitement. Though he didn't speak, he merely grunted and smiled, which seemed enough for the voice, who giggled in response.

"Why thank you, Gsubor! You're so kind!" The tone indicated a smile on the speakers face. "You're looking quite well yourself! I swear, you get more handsome each day!"

Mal risked a look from her hiding spot, gasping loudly at the sight before her. There was a girl, no older than ten, with beautiful wings. But that was not what caused the gasp that escaped her throat; the ten year old had something that she had only seen on one person before, her mother.  
There was no mistaking the resemblance. All she had heard as she grew was how she was her mothers' twin, and this girl certainly looked like Mal. That and the horns? This was her mother - as a child.

So it was true. Mal had to have been trapped inside of her own mind. But how would her mind come up with this? She hadn't known her mother then, nor was she alive, and the young fairy had never seen a picture. This didn't seem possible, even with magic.

Then there was smoke.

* * *

Maleficent seemed to have grown since Mal's last glance. She now looked to be nearing her teen years, and she had developed breast buds. Her eyes were still filled with light and her smile was not malicious, nor was it fake. She looked to be completely happy. And yet, Mal noticed she was all alone. Well, besides Gsubor.

And suddenly, the silence that Mal hadn't even noticed became broken by Maleficent's laughter. It sounded like the gentle music that they often played in Auradon. The purple haired girl couldn't help but smile, with only a hint of sadness behind it. She had never heard her mother laugh like this. If Maleficent laughed, Mal knew to hide. During her mother's laughter, Mal knew to expect chores, never-ending studying, and the not-so-gentle teasing. She would rather not deal with it, and quickly learned to avoid it.

The winged fairy looked to the sky, a look that could only be described as peace on her face.  
"Mama, papa, I hear your wishes in the wind. I promise I will protect them and our land."

The thing that Mal didn't know? Maleficent had just been warned by her parents, who had long since passed, that a war was coming. The king and his army would be storming the land she called home, wanting to rid of the one's who weren't of God. It would be there any second, and Maleficent didn't have much time to prepare.

Suddenly, to Mal's shock, Maleficent took off into the sky. The grounded fairy fell to the forest floor, momentarily losing the ability to breathe. The wings that carried her mother were strong, much stronger than Mal had ever thought they could be, at least at the young girls size.

She attempted to follow Maleficent, wondering where she had gone and what she was doing. In all honesty, Mal couldn't wait to see her mother again, something she thought she would never admit or feel.

The horned girl gathered her army of magical creatures. There were wooden giants, ogres, and centaurs. Gsubor gave her a look of sadness, and gave a small grunt, but Maleficent only shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Gsubor. It's too dangerous." And she lifted his head with her finger. "I couldn't bear to lose my best friend in the entire land. Please, stay hidden and safe."

Gsubor nodded with uncertainty. As he was hers, she was his, his best friend. And he worried about her and her safety. Maleficent had been given the duty of protecting their land at such a young age, much younger than any before her, and sometimes he worried that she did too much for the smaller and weaker creatures.

All he wanted was her safety.

* * *

Mal was completely breathless, and her legs were shaking with weakness. Her mother could move fast! Smoke had appeared and taken her to a different place and time before, where was it now?

She let out a low growl just before the smoke appeared and took her in the middle of a field. There were men on horses to the left, and magical creatures to the right.

 _DAMMIT._ She was in the middle of a battlefield! What the hell?!

The purple haired fairy quickly darted out of the way, not noticing that no one had actually seen her appear in the first place (nor that she wasn't corporeal). She heard a horn and yell, and then they charged.

* * *

Maleficent quickly eyed the king, recognizing him by the insignia on his shield. This was her target. The king would not surrender until he was beaten, or until he knew to never toy with her land again. And the fairy was going to teach him, along with anyone who may interfere, that lesson now.

There was a sword aimed at her, but she quickly took flight, her eyes glowing a bright green. And just as quickly as she gained the sky, she tucked her wings in and dove straight down at the king, surely a kill shot.

The king flew, and Maleficent screamed. Not out of anger, not out of excitement, not even out of adrenaline, but purely out of pain. The shield of the king was iron, and she should have realized. Iron was one of the most impenetrable forces in the land, of course the king would protect himself with it. And as he gasped for breath, Maleficent stood over him, the pain quickly fading.

"Do not ever mess with my land again!" Green fire escaping her mouth as she spoke. "If you come near me or mine again, you will pay! Your children will pay, and their children will pay! I will take no mercy!"

She hadn't realized Gsubor was standing by her, having entered the battlefield he was forbidden against, attempting to protect his only friend.

He looked at her, sorrow and pain written on his features as he let out a weak grunt. And Maleficent finally noticed him, only it was too late. Someone had driven their sword through his small chest, and Gsubor fell over, certainly gone.

Maleficent let out a heartbreaking sob, her anger disappearing completely and being replaced with the hole in her chest. She couldn't breathe, her chest hurt, and it felt as though she would never recover.

"Gsubor." She stuttered, unable to speak like the leader she was. "Gsubor, please. Wake up. I'm sorry, Gsubor." Maleficent held her friend close, gasping for breath in between her sobs, and looked around. "Somebody, please! Help him!" But nobody would come to help, and even if they had, it was already too late.

Not even Maleficent could bring back the dead.

* * *

Mal was watching her mother, feeling the horrible pang in her chest, wanting to protect her mother and take away her pain. She didn't know how to react. The young fairy had never felt this particular pang, this sorrow that was overwhelming. She had called Gsubor 'Monstrum', which she knew to be the Latin word for monster, and he was anything but. He was in her life for moments, technically not at all, and he had already won a place in her heart, just for being her mothers' friend.

And then she saw it. The kings men, or man, who could easily be called Leviathan. Sure, he wasn't a sea creature, but he was large. He was heading towards her mother, holding an iron trap in his hands.

"Mom!" Mal cried out, but she couldn't be heard.

Then it was sounded. The worst sound she could ever imagine, even worse than the sobs she heard only seconds ago. Her mother's screams of torturous pain. Leviathan had trapped Maleficent, carrying her to his horse and off in the direction of the kings castle.

She would be punished.

* * *

When they arrived at the castle, Maleficent didn't know which was worse, losing and leaving Gsubor, or the burning pain of the iron that surrounded her. But the worst was yet to come, she was smart enough to know that.

She was set in a cell with iron bars. It looked to have been made specially, just for her. And she was left there, for hours, days, maybe even months. Only getting a scrap of food once every few days, just enough to keep her alive. And truthfully Maleficent didn't understand, if they were going to kill her anyway, why even bother giving her food? Just let her starve to death, it certainly would be easier.

She sensed somebody watching her, but she didn't see anyone, nor did she hear. But something was for sure, she wasn't going to get near the bars to check.

Little did she know that the person watching her was sitting in the cell with her, and that it was her own daughter. Mal looked on in sadness. Her mother had ranted and raved about the kingdom that betrayed her, about Aurora's parents, and about Aurora herself. Never had she mentioned Gsubor, never had she mentioned that she was happy, nor that they imprisoned her like an animal, starving but never dying.

It was truly torture.

But eventually the day came. The day of Maleficent's sentencing for killing the king. Traditionally, Maleficent would lose her head, which was the common price of treason against the king. At least, that's what Mal had learned in history class. Funny they'd leave out the torture that the _perfect_ Auradonian's would do themselves.

And she found herself questioning it once, when she put together that this was her mother.

 _Where were her wings now?_

But Mal would regret the thought, as she just got her answer.

The winged fairy was bolted down with iron bars, and an executioner came up behind her.

"Maleficent, child against God. You have killed our king, and normally we would have your head. However, due to your age, and due to the severity of your crime going beyond that of normal standards, death would be too kind of a punishment." He spoke in a deep, throaty voice. "And so, your punishment shall not be to die, but to live. Knowing forever the impact your actions has had on not only our people, but yours as well. Many lives were lost, some being more important than others, but nevertheless, many were lost. And so we shall have your wings as repayment."

And Mal thought the scream was bad before? Well, this one would forever be ringing in her ears. The executioner brought down an iron chain and tied it around her mother's wings, pulling tightly until the wings dismounted from her mother's body. However long it actually took? The purple haired fairy would never truly know, but it seemed to take forever.

The scream was agonized, it was tortured, and it was ear piercing. It was the kind of scream you shouldn't hear from anyone, let alone a child.

When she was out of wherever she was? Oh, Mal could bet Aurora and her family would pay. Perhaps she'd start with Audrey.

* * *

 **Back in Auradon**

Fairy Godmother was in her office when her cell rang. She never really used the thing, and found it quite confusing, but she answered it (after only some minor difficulty) anyway. But she was more than shocked at what she was told by the king.

The kids had been found. Well, their bodies anyway.

* * *

 **Yeeeeah, that was difficult!**

 **Do you hate me?**

 **Well, we now know (thanks to Mal) that Fairy Godmother didn't transport them to their parents time, and we know that their bodies are still in Auradon! -insert ooh's and ahh's-**


End file.
